


Running Up That Hill

by broadwayblainey



Series: Running Up That Hill [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, weeklyklaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: This probably has a million mistakes in because I wanted to get it posted but, hopefully, it’s okay!This is for the for weekly klaine prompt ‘Forever’Warning for some not happy things in this fic, there's some bloody stuff, so if that bothers you maybe don't read. But, I don't think it's too violent.I might add more to this if anyone is interested.





	Running Up That Hill

Their wedding had been wonderful.  
They had kept the ceremony small; Burt and Carole had been joined by Cooper and his latest girlfriend, Ava, in the front row. A few of their old Glee friends - Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Mike - had filled the next two, with some newer but just as loved friends with them. Blaine's parents didn't even RSVP, one of the main reasons for the decision to opt for a more intimate affair. Kurt knew, though neither of them said anything, that if Blaine had had to look out at dozens of family members on Kurt's side and saw only his brother on his, it would have broken his heart.  
And Kurt couldn't have that. Not today, at least.  
And Blaine was wonderful, too. He was as handsome as ever, dressed in a deep plum to compliment Kurt's slate suit. Their vows had been sweet; dumb inside jokes that would have probably made Kurt blush if he thought anyone else could understand them, with just the right amount of sappy promises of forever.  
By the end, Kurt was crying. And so was Blaine. And Burt. And Carole. And Cooper.  
They took pictures with every combination of people they could think of out in the April sunshine - they settled on April because of Kurt's aversion to heat and Blaine's aversion to rain ruining his hair gel - and after headed to a beautiful manor house for the reception.  
After stuffing cake into each other's mouths, laughing and, admittedly, cringing through speeches and dancing for hours, they had to leave to catch a flight to Milan. They had said their goodbyes, Kurt had hugged Burt for far longer than he usually allowed, and Blaine was now searching for his car keys in his bag.  
"I'm so tired," Kurt groaned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind and hiding his face in his neck. Blaine chuckled and turned his head to kiss Kurt's forehead. He was practically bounced up and down while he tried to find his keys, and Kurt would have complained if it wasn't so cute. He hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder and tried to catch his eye. When his husband didn't look up he whispered: "You seem happy."  
"I am," Blaine murmured, kissing him again as he finally pulled his keys out. He turned around in Kurt's arms and knocked their noses together playfully. "I just promised to love you for the rest of my life, and you promised me the same," he smiled widely. "How could I not be happy?" he asked and kissed Kurt square on the mouth. They stood like that for a minute until Blaine pulled back, a little red-cheeked and a lot perfect. "If you're tired, I'll run down and get the car, you wait here."  
"You're the best husband," Kurt told him as he started to walk away.  
"Obviously," Blaine said, turning to look at Kurt and walking backward. "I love you so much, Kurt."  
There are moments that are so, so perfect, you don't want to move or blink or breathe, you just want to stay in them forever. This was one of them, Kurt thought as he looked at Blaine. He was so beautiful, his hair was fighting against his gel and winning, his bow tie was loose around his neck and his top three buttons were undone, his suit jacket was folded over Kurt's arm and his shirt sleeves were rolled up around his elbows. He was glowing. Thinking that would normally make Kurt roll his eyes, but he was. He was just radiant, and Kurt would look at him, just like this, forever, if he could.  
This moment is one that Kurt would play over and over in his head in the hours and days that would soon come, but he didn't know that yet.  
"I love you, too," he said easily, and maybe, had he known, he would have said something better than that, something more poetic. But he probably wouldn't have.  
The streets outside were busy, it was a Saturday night in New York. After watching Blaine cross the road, Kurt looked down at his phone and read a text from Rachel, who couldn't be at the wedding because of a rehearsal or something, Kurt had stopped letting Rachel bother him a long time ago. He smiled, though, in spite of himself at the mad ramblings of his former best friend. Maybe the wedding had made him soft.  
As he began to type out his reply, everything was so quiet suddenly; the calm before a storm.  
Kurt heard the screech of breaks and a scream and looked up in time to watch his new husband fly over the roof of a convertible.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, it was a blur. That might sound like a cliche, but it was true; Kurt sat in the hospital waiting room and looked down at his hands, one tightly grasping Carole's and the other in a fist on his knee, the cuffs of the suit he just got married in now caked with his husband's blood, but he couldn't remember how it got there.  
He remembered seeing Blaine's body crumpled in a distorted heap in the middle of the road. He remembered a navy convertible speeding past him. Or maybe it was black. Either it was hard to tell in the darkness of the New York night, or he just couldn't remember it. He could remember wanting to yell at someone to stop screaming before realizing that it was him, making a noise unlike he had ever heard a person make before. He couldn't remember touching Blaine, though he supposed he must have. He couldn't remember if Blaine was awake or if he was already unconscious.  
Then everyone was there. Burt crushed him to his chest, wrapped him up in his arms and covered Kurt's face with his hand. He hid his own face in Kurt's hair and told him not to look. But he did, he stared through the gaps in his Dad's fingers and at his stepmother as she checked for a pulse.  
It was another moment where you don't move or blink or breathe, but it was different now. This moment wasn't perfect, it was chaos. Blaine wasn't glowing, he was broken. He didn't move, not through fear of disturbing the moment but because he couldn't, he was frozen. He didn't blink, not because he wanted to soak up every detail but because he couldn't look away. He didn't breathe because he was sobbing.  
"There's a pulse, he's alive," Carole had shouted shakingly.  
But was he now?  
The doctors had taken Blaine straight to the operating room from the ambulance and left Kurt and his parents completely helpless in the waiting room. A nurse had come, and she was very patient and kind and he had been so rude. She had asked about resuscitation and special measures. Kurt just screamed he didn't know, they had got married that morning and had been talking about when they should buy a house and if Kurt should open his own business, not what they would do if there was no brain function.  
Kurt let go of Carole and muffled his cries with his hands. Burt rubbed his back in what was probably meant to be a soothing motion but just made the gripping feeling in his stomach claw up his throat. He didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted Blaine. He wiped his eyes and looked up as he noticed a stony-faced doctor in unflatteringly bright blue scrubs and a scrub cap with daffodils on it walking toward him. Kurt swallowed thickly and stood up to meet him.  
I'll remind you now that Blaine promised to love Kurt for the rest of his life, and he had meant it.  
But, maybe, we're getting a little ahead of ourselves.


End file.
